Raven's Nest Unit
Raven's Nest Unit is a special forces unit made by Jens Stoltenberg, Austin S. Miller, Stuart Peach, Tod D. Wolters, André Lanata, Jean-Pierre Lacroix, Mark Esper, Elizabeth Conway, Miles Callisto, Lim Jock Hoi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Macairog S. Alberto, Ruby Ramirez, Jeong Kyeong-doo and Lana Loud as a response of the Battle of South China Sea during an ASEAN Summit in Cebu City. Members ''Battlefield 1'' *Clyde Blackburn *Daniel Edwards *Frederick Bishop *George Rackham *Jack Foster *Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola *Matteo Cocchiola *Zara Ghufran ''Battlefield 3'' *Christian Matkovic *Daniel Argent *David Montes *Henry Blackburn *Jack Chaffin *Jennifer Hawkins *Jonathan Miller *Joseph Brady *Quinton Cole *Ralph Pogosian *Steve Campo ''Battlefield 4'' *Clayton Pakowski *Daniel Recker *Huang Shuyi *Kimble Graves *Laszlo W. Kovic *Marion Duncan *Roland Garrison *William Dunn ''Battlefield 5'' *Astrid Bjørnstad *Deme Cisse *George Mason *Peter Mathias Müller *Solveig Fia Bjornstad *William Sidney Bridger ''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' *Dale McCreary *Dean Winchell *Derrick McConnell *Franklin Paddock *Franky LaRoche *Gary Jasper *Jack Courtland *Jacob Campbell *James Marsh *James Roselli *Joseph Hartsock *Matthew Baker *Mike Dawson *Nathan Holden *Samuel Corrion *Thomas Zanovich *Timothy Connor ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *Alex Mason *Chloe "Karma" Lynch *David "Section" Mason *Erik Breighner *Frank Woods *Jason Hudson *Javier Salazar *Mark McKnight *Mike Harper *Tommy Briggs ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Gary "Roach" Sanderson *James Ramirez *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish *Joseph Allen *Simon "Ghost" Riley ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Alyosha Tarkovsky *Andrei Harkov *Anton Fedorov *Derek "Frost" Westbrook *Leonid Pudovkin *Marcus Burns ''Call of Duty: WWII'' *Arthur Crowley *Augustine Perez *Camille "Rousseau" Denis *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello *Joseph Turner *Karl Fischer *Matthew Weber *Robert Zussman *Ronald "Red" Daniels *Vivian Harris *William Pierson ''Crysis 2'' *James Rodriguez *Karl Ernst Rasch *Laurence Barnes *Nathan Gould *Sherman Barclay *Tara Strickland ''Crysis 3'' *Claire Fontanelli *Hong "Fire Dragon" Kwon-taek ''Crysis Warhead'' *Michael Sykes *Sean O'Neill ''Fallout 4'' *Arthur Maxson *Brian Virgil *Codsworth *Conrad Kellogg *Danny Sullivan *Dogmeat *Ellie Perkins *Mama Murphy *Mayor McDonough *Nate the Sole Survivor *Nick Valentine *Nora the Sole Survivor *Piper Wright *Proctor Ingram *Skinny Malone *Tinker Tom *Z2-47 ''Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *Alex Nolan *Alicia Brown *Bo Jenkins *Derrick Parker *Diego Jimenez *Joe Ramirez *John Hume *Jose Gutierrez *Josh Rosen *K.C. Kirkland *Marcus Brown *Matt Beasley *Paul Smith *Ramon Vega *Scott Mitchell ''H.A.W.X'' *Adam Bowden *Casper *David Crenshaw *Talon ''Mafia II'' *Antonio Balsamo *Bruno Levine *Eddie Scarpa *Eric Reilly *Francesca Scaletta *Frank Vinci *Giuseppe Palminteri *Henry Tomasino *Joe Barbaro *Leo Galante *Marty Santorelli *Pepé Costa *Vito Scaletta *Zhe Yun Wong ''Medal of Honor'' *James Patterson *Manon Batiste *Stanley Hargrove ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' *Boyd Travers ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' *Jack Barnes *Jack Grillo *Joe Baylor *Joe Phillips *John Baker *Klaus Knefler *Mac Martin *Mike Powell *Terry Lyndon ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *William Holt ''Pearl Harbor'' *Daniel "Danny" Walker *Dorie Miller *Earl Sistern *Evelyn Johnson McCawley *Rafe McCawley Real Life *Adam "Edge" Copeland *Allan K. Washington *Asami Imai *Brock Lesnar *Cherami Leigh *Cory Demeyers *Daniella Perkins *Danny Skinner *David Hasselhoff *Ephraim Lopez *Ethan Slater *Gilbert Gottfried *Heidi Klum *Jace Norman *Jack Griffo *Jason Sudeikis *Jeff Hardy *John Goodman *JoJo Siwa *Kal Penn *Kana Hanazawa *Kel Mitchell *Kurt Angle *Lana Condor *Lana McKissack *Lilli Cooper *Matt Hardy *Michael Strahan *Mike Bell *Paul "Big Show" Wight *Randy Orton *Rie Tanaka *Rob Gronkowski *RuPaul *Sigourney Weaver *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Sydney Olson *Thomas F. Wilson *Tiffany Haddish *Vernon Davis *Victoria Beckham ''Saving Private Ryan'' *Adrian Caparzo *Daniel Jackson *Irvin Wade *James Francis Ryan *John H. Miller *Mike Horvarth *Richard Reiben *Stanley Mellish *Timothy E. Upham ''SWAT: Global Strike Team'' *Anthony "TJ" Jackson *Kana Lee *Mathias Kincaid ''The Green Mile'' *Brutus "Brutal" Howell *Paul Edgecomb ''Winback 2: Project Poseidon'' *Craig Contrell *Mia Cabrera *Nick Bruno Participation *Second Georgian Civil War *Third Congo War Category:Factions